A fights what broke us apart
by sUndaNce1
Summary: Hello!!!!!!! Okay this is my 3rd fanfiction!! Oh my. Oh well This is a MWPP...Sirius' point of view. oh well r/r!


A fight broke us apart and a fight's gonna bring us back together  
  
A/N: Excuse me on the foul professor names! This actually happened to me in real life one Monday afternoon with a few friends (we were playing Modcross). Since we have our own MWPP club (Im Sirius!) I decided to turn this into a fan fiction... Hi to Lady Marmalade (who plays James) who I was being extremely foul with that day...(Fouls my fave word!) and I hope she enjoys this story. If this is weird...well sorry! Its what happens when you listen too to many Moulin Rouge songs! (Especially Hindi Sad!)  
  
It all happened one Sunny and bright Friday afternoon where James, Peter, Remus and I were on our way to the Quidditch Pitch for our flying lesson. James and I were being silly as usual until we reached the pitch were the Slytherins and our fellow Gryffindors were waiting. Professor Ingred (A/N short for ingredient!) was with his broom and a whistle around his neck. I scowled. Since when did he teach Quidditch, he was the potion's master! Severus Snape our arched enemy was smiling. Of course Professor Ingred was his favourite teacher.   
"I am taking Madame Flyhigh's place today. In my lesson there will be no mother hen greetings and every one must be playing or the opposite team will get 50 points in advance." Professor Ingred snarled especially at the Gryffindors. I scrunched up my face and began to imitate him. Of course we ended up laughing.  
"5 points already to Slytherins" Professor Ingred snarled at me. I had had enough I was going to behave this lesson. Now James and me are always good at Quidditch so we always talked. But not this lesson.   
We stayed near the goals normally but not today. I was getting a lot of talk and snaps from girls on our team. SO Remus and me moved into the centre to actually play. James had managed to convince Peter to stay with him. Fine, I thought you could lose the points, not me.   
Remus and me were muddy and sweaty from actually playing While James and Peter were still dry and clean. I Flew over to James and said   
"I've convinced Remus to at least try some of my dog food." I grinned.   
"Uh huh." James said back concentrating on the quaffle. I glared at him and grabbed Remus on the arm and muttered  
"Lets go, James and Peter would rather stay here than help their team. And oh my, James is on the Quidditch team." I muttered. Remus flew back with me into the game again While James and Peter were still playing up. I felt my heart sink as I got angry. James and I were normally together all the time. We were almost brothers. Peter was just a no one who hung around us. Well I don't need that green four-eyed freak that claimed to be my best friend long ago. At least Remus was a good friend he had the decency.   
Professor Ingred called us back to the ground and said that some of us needed to brush up on skills he glanced at James and Peter as he explained. I smirked. I grabbed Remus and we got beater sticks and a bludger and we began to practise. We joined in a four and began to beat the bludger around.  
"Sirius!" Called James and he smashed the Bludger right into my face. (A/N: This is true only ha, ha Lady Marmalade threw a lil' ball at my nose by accident while James here did it on purpose) I felt tears swell in my eyes but I dint cry. My nose began to bleed furiously but I didn't care. Either did Professor Ingred. James muttered over and over "sorry" but Remus spotted crossed fingers behind James' back.   
"Yea right." I said and smashed it back to him. Then came a physical fight we were on the floor throwing punches at each other and throughing mud in each other faces.   
Along with my bleeding nose James gave me a black eye. I threw him a punch, which got him in the eyes and hit him on the nose with my club. We were the same, Identical.   
We looked at each other silently and then burst out laughing.  
"Sorry Padfoot old buddy." James said dropping his club.  
"Never mind prongs my man, forgive me?" I dropped mine to. James nodded and held out his hand. I shook it grinning. I saw Peter scowl. Ha, Ha! I thought, ive got my friend back Peter.  
We imitated each other on the way to the hospital wing. Padfoot and Prongs were friends again.  
  
A/N: Wellllll.... What did you think? Be a responsible reader and review! *Laughs* sorry. Chapter 2 coming next!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
